Masamori Sumimura Chief of the Night Troops
Masamori Summura Chief of the Night Troops (夜行の頭領正守登場, Yagyō no Tōryō, Masamori Tōjō) is the 13th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Masamori Sumimura entering The Shadow Organization Headquarters. He sits inside the complex with Yomi Kasuga, discussing what she did wrong while sipping tea; stating that members of the Shadow Organization entering Karasumori was forbidden. Yomi blames Masamori for her punishment, saying that he encouraged her to go to Karasumori. He claims to have never told her to go, exactly. He's disappointed that Yomi was defeated in one night, which surprises her. After asking her about his offer, he takes Yoki out of his jacket in a small jar. When she reached for him, Masamori put a Kekkai around himself, preventing Yomi from taking him. Willingly, she agrees to his offer. Pleased, he lets her have Yoki. On her way out, she remarks on why the Houin didn't appear on him. Hakudo informs Masamori that there are organized efforts to take over the Karasumori site. Masamori puts his Kekkaishi attire back on, and leaves the Headquarters for Karasumori. That night, Yoshimori and Madarao are on duty. Since there are no Ayakashi around yet, Yoshimori decides to get in some last minute training. He's created a Kekkai, and summoned Nenshi. He hit his Nenshi against the Kekkai until they got stuck together. Yoshimori frantically moves the Nenshi around trying to get them unstuck, which results in the Kekkai flying off it and slamming into Hakubi's head. Tokine scolds Yoshimori, telling him to watch out when applying Kekkai techniques as Hakubi laid on the ground in pain. When she mentions the scrolls, he babbles on about how he doesn't need them, which makes her believe that he can't read them, which strikes a nerve. the next morning in the Sumimura stronghold, Yoshimori takes the scrolls. Outside, Shigemori is sweeping the front yard, then Shuji tells him that he'll take care of it, but Shigemori assures him that he's got it. His work is cut short by Tokiko Yukimura who is cutting branches off a tree and letting them fall in Shigemori's yard. he jumps up on to the fence that Tokiko is standing on and they fight. He's using a broom, she's using hedge clippers. As Shuji dusts the study, a family portrait accidentally falls. Yoshimori walks back into the house as Tokiko and Shigemori's fight resumes. Yoshimori lies in his room trying to read the scroll,but is having difficulty. However, he fantasizes about Tokine making fun of him for being the Legitimate Heir and not being able to read the scrolls. To try and read the scrolls without getting bored, he writes down the lessons on a piece of paper and randomly puts it into a book so he can read and come up on it. However, even this prevents h im from reading it, and he falls asleep. Outside, Tokiko grabs an advantage, cuts Shigemori's broom and a piece of his hair. He falls, thus ending the fight. He notices the door to the storehouse was open, and immediately goes into Yoshimori's room to find him sleeping and drooling all over the scrolls. In a rage, he cops Yoshimori's head, waking him up and causing another fight. Shigemori tells Yoshimori that he can't have dinner and to go train in the dojo. During dinner, Shuji tells Toshimori to go sneak food to Yoshimori while he distracts Shigemori. While in the dojo, Yoshimori still has difficulty reading the scrolls, and starts to get hungry. Toshimori brings him his dinner and he gives Toshimori the book of secret. Astonishingly, Toshimori can read it perfectly. When Toshimori begins to leave, Yoshimori stops him. Toshimori says that even though he can read it, he still doesn't understand most techniques. Yoshimori tries to make him feel better by saying that he was a Kekkaishi at his age, but was really bad. He then ponders why he and his brothers are so different from one another. The scene then flashbacks to 7-year-old Yoshimori catching Shigemori denying Masamori access to the scrolls. After the flashback, Yoshimori senses an Ayakashi, and springs into action. During their shift, Madarao and Hakubi ask if Tokine and Yoshimori can go through wit h this Ayakashi on their own because its smell is so horrid. Madarao seems to have found it, but when Yoshimori goes to destroy it, it doesn't even move. After another Kekkai, it falls from its position on the building wall. When they find it, Tokine confirms that it's just a shell. It takes five Kekkai to destroy the shell. As Tokine moves to go to higher ground, Masamori is watching them work together from afar, making sure that they don't see him. In a big, wide open space, he summons Kurohime, his landlord that can detect foreign invaders. He commands her to scan the area and find that Ayakashi. She uses her power, which turns the ground black. When Yoshimori and Tokine are trying to find the Ayakashi, they both feel Kurohime's affects. She reports back to Masamori, who finds the Ayakashi. Meanwhile, Yoshimori finds another shell. When he runs off, Tokine successfully finds the real Ayakashi in the same place he was in when Masamori found it. However, when Tokine goes to intercept him, he seems to have disappeared. But, he comes up from behind her. When Sasorigama slices his scythe at her, she jumps away and puts a Kekkai around herself. He asks her if she's the Kekkaishi of the site. When she confirms it, he destroys her Kekkai in a single blow. She attempts to break his scythe, but it's useless. Tokine is backed into a corner with nowhere to go. When he goes to kill her, Yoshimori stops his scythe with his Kekkai, which breaks but is able to stop him. When Sasorigama tries to cut him with his scythes, Yoshimori dodges each one. He tries to trap Sasorigama multiple times, but each Kekkai is destroyed before he has a chance of using Metsu. When he slams his scythe at him, Yoshimori blocks it with his Shakujo, which is thrown away from him; With one scythe, he pins down Yoshimori's arm against the wall behind him, threatening to cut his arm off if he tries to use another Kekkai. Instead, he kicks Sasorigama in the face, sending him backward. He is surprised by Yoshimori's fighting skills, not hearing of Kekkaishi who use physical combat. Sasorigama summons Karasumori's power and transforms, growing twice as large and his shell is ten times stronger than before. Yoshimori uses his idea of distracting Sasorigama so Tokine can get away. he uses large, horizontal Kekkai, but they're too weak. He puts a Kekkai around himself and Sasorigama hits it with one scythe. It's able to penetrate the Kekkai, but not destroy it. Before Sasorigama can use his other scythe to destroy his Kekkai and possibly injure him, his scythe was held back by foreign Nenshi. Yoshimori is stunned when he sees Masamori, who jumps down from his current position. Sasorigama goes to hit Masamori with his scythe, but its captured in a Kekkai, and it cracks his scythe. Masamori traps his scythe again, this time with a multi-layered Kekkai, which destroys the entire scythe. Sasorigama starts to panic. Masamori traps his whole body in a five layered Kekkai, threatening to destroy him if he doesn't say where he learned the information he knows on the Kekkaishi. He refuses to speak, but begs for his life. Masamori says its too late and destroys him. Tokine gladly greets Masamori. He summons Kurohime so she can meet her and Yoshimori. He says that he'll be back for a while, Tokine blushes. Differences from the Manga *In the manga, Masamori is the only one that encounters the actual Sasorigama. Navigation Category:Episodes